Getting Though It
by Bashawna22
Summary: It's been five years since the gang has seen each other, but one reunion could be disastrous. Everyone has a secret, and everyone must decide who to trust, how to move on, and how to get though life.
1. Chapter 1

**Background: **Spencer moves in with Ashley and graduates from UCLA. Ashley does not go to college and pursues a solo music career. Her self titled debut album goes to number one. Meanwhile Kyla goes to New York to pursue her acting career. Aiden decides to go with her just for the summer, but ends up staying permanently. Chelsea goes to Paris and lives life as a famous painter.

( one night Spencer and Ashley are having dinner)

Ashley: " This has been a great three years with you Spencer."

Spencer: " It has been…"

Ashley: " I don't know about you but I don't want it to ever end."

Spencer: " Neither do I."

( Ashley gets up from her chair and leads Spencer to the couch)

( Ashley takes out a box with a diamond engagement ring)

Ashley: " Spencer, it's been a great three years, and I know I'm a lot to deal with, yet you put up with me anyway. Would you mind spending the rest of your life with me?"

( Spencer gets a huge smile on her face)

( tears begin to fill her eyes)

Spencer: " Oh My God, Ashley…"

( Ashley slips the ring on Spencer finger)

Spencer: " Yes, of course I will spend the rest of my life with you."

( they share a passionate kiss)

( they spend 4 months planning the wedding)

Spencer: " So, we have the, invitations, the cake, the venue, the dresses, the flowers, we still don't have a song for our dance?"

Ashley: " You said you were thinking about Innocence by Avril Lavigne? Well, what would you do, if your fiancé with rock star connections, got Avril Lavigne to perform at the wedding?"

Spencer: " AAAHHH! What! Shut up! Ashley are you serious?"

Ashley: " Yes."

Spencer: " AAAHHH!"

( giving her a small kiss on the lips)

Spencer: " This is gonna be amazing!"

( the wedding day arrives)

( on a sunny afternoon on a beach in L.A)

(Spencer waits in the holding area in her long wedding gown)

(her mom comes in)

Paula: " Are you almost ready?"

( Spencer looks at herself one more time in the mirror)

Spencer: " I think so."

( Paula eyes begin to fill with tears)

Spencer: " Oh mom, don't cry."

Paula: " You can't expect me not to cry…Spencer your getting married… your marrying Ashley."

Spencer: " I am marrying Ashley… and I couldn't be happier."

( Ashley waits in her holding area when Aiden and Kayla come in)

( Ashley paces the floor in her short laced wedding dress)

Aiden: " Are you nervous?"

Ashley: " A little."

Kyla: " Your getting married!"

Aiden: " I never would have thought, Ashley Davies, L.A bad girl, would be settling down."

Ashley: " I know, this is crazy right? But I love Spencer, and I know I want to be with her for the rest of my life."

Aiden: " I'm really happy for you Ash."

Kyla: " Me too."

( Kyla and Aiden engulf Ashley in a hug)

( Spencer walks out of the room where she sees her dad waiting to walk her down the aisle)

( Paula hugs Spencer and goes to take her place in the audience)

( Spencer and her dad walk out onto the aisle)

( everyone stands for Spencer's arrival)

( Spencer smiles as she looks at Ashley waiting for her at the end of the aisle)

(Spencer and Ashley recite the vows to each other)

Ashley: " Spencer, as I know, I'm a mess, I've done things that I regret, and I've made a lot of mistakes. But… I feel like my life hasn't been more clear until the day you entered it. You helped me in more ways then I deserved. Your such a force of light in my life, and I know sometimes I don't deserve you, but you still love me anyway. I've also had a lot trouble in past with commitments, but today, I am making the ultimate commitment to you, here, in front of all of our friends and family. Spencer I promise that I will stay faithful and committed to you now and forever."

Spencer: " Ashley, you were everything, wild, crazy, and different in my world… but once we met and got to know each other, you made me realize the most important thing about myself. You helped me realize that I was gay, you helped me accept myself, and I fell in love with you along the way, and I have never regretted it. I also know that I won't regret it for rest of our lives together.

(they seal their commitment with a kiss)

(at the reception)

Paula: " May I please have everyone's attention. I will like to make a toast. To my darling Spencer. I've watched you grow from the time you were little girl to a young adult, and I couldn't be more proud of who you've become. Now Glen on the other hand…"

(the wedding party laughs)

Glen: " Ok, this is not about me…as much as I wish it were."

Arthur: " Oh… the day you get married…God give me strength."

Spencer: " I thought this was about me and Ashley?"

Paula: " Right, as I was saying. … I couldn't be more proud of who you've become. I just hope you still think about your mom and dad, every now and then, and still come over for dinner, and holidays."

Spencer: " Of course mom."

Paula; " To Ashley…everyone knows, we didn't get off to the best start in the world. I tried to keep you from Spencer, and I can't apologize enough for that. You gave Spencer, what ever parent hopes for their child…you gave Spencer love, and happiness, and that's truly all a mother can hope for. Even though we got off to bad start Ashley, I think you and Spencer are wonderful for each other, and…"

Arthur: " I think what Paula's trying to say is, Ashley, welcome to our family."

Ashley: " Thank you. I also want to make a toast. To Mr. and Mrs. C. Thank you for being here today. For being adults that I can truly count on. It's no secret that I don't have any adult figures in my life to look up too. My dad is died, and my mom couldn't care enough to be here, I know she didn't want to be either. Anyway even though we didn't get along at the beginning, I always knew that when I was really in trouble I could go to the Carlins and they wouldn't turn me away. Thank you for, being the type of parents that every kid deserves. The type of parents, that actually care about their kids and how their feeling ….I guess what I'm trying to say is, thank you for letting me be apart of your family.

( the party continues)

Avril Lavigne: " Will Spencer and Ashley please come to floor, to share their first dance as committed partners."

(Avril lavigne performs Innocence)

_[Chorus]_  
>This innocence is brilliant<br>I hope that it will stay  
>This moment is perfect<br>Please don't go away  
>I need you now<br>And I'll hold on to it  
>Don't you let it pass you by<p>

(All credit to Avril Lavigne)

**Bashawna: Aww, the happy ending Spashley so deserves. But we all know the honeymoon must end. Please keep reading, and comment.**


	2. Baby?

(With in the next year Spencer and Ashley move to Seattle)

(One night Spencer and Ashley lay in bed together)

( Spencer eats a bowl of strawberry ice cream while Ashley reads)

(Ashley looks over at Spencer lovingly)

Ashley: " You know Spencer… I've been thinking…"

Spencer: " About what?"

Ashley: " Maybe… we should have a baby."

Spencer: " What?" ( she says in disbelief as if Ashley was kidding)

Ashley: " Yeah, I mean… we've been married for a year now, and I kind of feel like something is missing."

Spencer: " And you feel like a baby would fix that?"

Ashley: " Well, yeah, maybe. Plus, I think we would be great parents."

(Spencer puts down her ice cream)

Spencer: " Where is this coming from all of the sudden?"

( Ashley looks down)

Ashley: " I don't know… it just crossed my mind, or it could be the book I'm reading, or maybe I'm just out of my mind, I don't know… I just think, we could do it, someday."

(Spencer looks at Ashley)

Ashley: " Never mind, forget it."

Spencer: " Ashley…"

Ashley: " No, forget it, really."

Spencer: " I'm not saying no, it's just… a baby is big responsibility."

Ashley: " You think I don't know that?"

Spencer: " Why now?"

Ashley: " I don't know… it just feels like we could…But that day, doesn't have to be now. Good night Spencer."

(Ashley turns over and goes to sleep)

(the next morning)

(Ashley writes music)

(Spencer open her eyes)

Spencer: " Were you serious…about yesterday? About the baby?"

Ashley: " Look Spencer, just forget…"

Spencer: " Yes!"

Ashley: " Yes what?"

Spencer: " Let's have a baby!"

Ashley: " Spencer…"

Spencer: " Ash, now I'm the one who's serious. I thought about what you said, and your right, we could do it. So let's do it!"

Ashley: " Yeah…?"

Spencer: " YES!"

(Spencer grabs Ashley into a kiss)

( Spencer and Ashley go to the doctor office for options)

(After being cleared as a capable couple unforeseen complications leads Ashley to be the one to carry the baby)

(Ashley soon becomes pregnant)

(one night at the house)

Ashley: " I can't believe this happening, is this really happening?"

(she says as she holds her pregnant stomach)

Spencer: " Yeah… it is. Are you really ok with this Ash?"

(Ashley is silent for a moment)

Ashley: " Yeah, I know we can do this." (She smiles at Spencer)

(A few weeks later, they go to the doctor office for a check up)

Doctor Simons: " Ok, Spencer, Ashley, everything seems to be in order, your progressing nicely. Would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

Spencer: " Oh My God, Yes."

Doctor Simmons: " Ashley, are you ok, with that?"

Ashley: " Sure why not."

Doctor Simmons: " While, congratulations it's boy."

(later that night)

(While Spencer and Ashley read What to Expect When You're Expecting)

Spencer: " I can't believe we're about to go though everything that Clay and Chelsea went though."

Ashley: " Yeah… we could name him Clay."

Spencer: " Really?"

Ashley: " Yeah."

Spencer: " Clay, sound perfect."

(giving Ashley a kiss on the cheek)

(Ashley stops work on her sophomore album to prepare for the baby)

(meanwhile Spencer's documentary career continues to take off)

(six long months later)

(Spencer is working late)

(Ashley sits on the couch, strumming her guitar ,when she sudden a gosh of blood)

Ashley: " What the…? Oh My God!"

(Ashley rushes to the telephone)

Operator: " This is 911, what is your emergency?"

Ashley: " My name is Ashley Davies, I need an ambulance to 67 Clad Street, I think I'm having a miscarriage."

**Bashawna: The honeymoon is over, how will Spashley get though it? Please continue to read and find out. Plus see what's happening with the rest of the gang.**


	3. How Far Gone Are You?

( Ashley is rushed to the hospital)

(Spencer sits at her desk in her office)

(Dave, her boss comes in)

Dave: " Spencer, your still here? Would you go home already, don't you have someone special at home waiting for you?"

Spencer: " Yes, I do, but I need all of this over time, so when the time comes, I'll be able to stay at home with Ashley and the baby."

Dave: " You've done enough for the night, I'm your boss, and I'm telling you to go home."

Spencer: " Ok, Dave, I'm leaving."

(Spencer get up from her desk and walks out of the office)

(Spencer gets in the car)

(before taking off, she checks her voice mail)

(Spencer hears Ashley's horrified voice on the other end)

"_Hey Spencer… something's wrong, I'm at the hospital, so I guess I'll try you again."_

(Spencer rushes to the hospital)

(Spencer finds Ashley's room)

Spencer: " Ashley! Are you ok?, I'm so sorry I missed your call, I was at work and…what's happening?"

Ashley: " I had a miscarriage… I lost Clay." (she says with little emotion as possible)

Spencer: " Ash…" (Spencer is at a lost for words)

( Spencer climbs into the bed and just holds Ashley)

(Spencer begins to cry as Ashley stares straight ahead)

(Meanwhile in New York)

(Kyla and Aiden have been on and off for years)

(Kyla had been in a couple more movies but nothing to push her into mainstream stardom)

(Aiden looks for work but continues to be unsuccessful)

(Kyla and Aiden met for lunch one afternoon)

Kyla: " Aiden, please tell me that you had some luck, an interview at lease, something?"

Aiden: " I wish I could, I have no idea what people in this city want."

Kyla: " Are you trying hard enough?"

Aiden: " Me? What about you? You're the actress, why can't you land any roles?"

Kyla: " You have no idea what it takes to be an actress. You have to be basically prefect, prettier then all of the other girl that are trying out for the same part, and if you manage to make it there, then you have to deliver your lines flawlessly. Can you do that Aiden? It will be much easier for you to get a job, then me."

Aiden: " Can two unsuccessful be in a relationship? "

Kyla: " I don't know."

(Kyla and Aiden look away from each other knowing they're both to blame)

Kyla: " Look, I've got another audition, so just keep pounding the pavement. Something has to change… for the both of us."

Aiden: " Yeah, I'll try."

Kyla: " A kiss for luck?"

(Aiden gives her a small kiss on the lips)

Aiden: " Good luck."

(Kyla leaves)

( Meanwhile in Settle)

(After the loss of the baby, Ashley tries to put her energy into her second album but it fails on the charts)

(Spencer comes home from work)

Spencer: " Hey, Ash… I picked up the music review on my way home. The album didn't too bad."

Ashley: " It did horrible, you can stop lying. Ethan came by and gave me the news." (sitting at the dinning room table with a glass of wine)

Spencer: " Ok, but who cares. You still have tons of loyal fans who I'm sure brought your album."

Ashley: " Can you just stop. Stop trying to cheer me up, it's not working."

(Ashley gets up and walks on the outside deck)

(Weeks pass)

(Ashley become depressed and begins shut Spencer out)

(they walk around not talking)

(chat less dinners and awkward silence in bed)

( Kyla goes to her audition)

Producer: " That was nice Miss. Woods, thank you." ( he says in that thanks but no thanks way)

Kyla: " Can I do it again?"

Producer: " No thank you, that won't be necessary."

(Kyla walks closer)

Kyla: " Please, there has to be something, I can do. Please, I need this part, I deserve this part."

Producer: " Good day Miss Woods."

(Kyla sits in a corner of the room and waits for the audition to be over)

Kyla: " Now, that you've seen everybody, can't you see that I'm great choice for this role."

Producer: " You're still here."

(Kyla walks in front of him)

Kyla: " Please give me one more chance. Or at least let me be a extra or something. There has to be something that I can do."

Producer: " Well, there is something about you… how far are you willing to go?" (touching Kyla arm seductively)

Kyla: " I'll do whatever you want." (she says in a desperate way)

Producer: " We could work something out."

(Kyla sleeps with him and he gives her the role)

(Kyla goes to Aiden apartment)

Aiden: " There you are, how was the audition?"

Kyla: " I think I got the part, I really did this time."

Aiden: " Great! And I got a job. Just as a delivery boy for UPS, but it's a job. Things are finally turning around for us."

(Aiden grabs her into a kiss)

Kyla: " Yeah… finally…"

( Ashley continues to be depressed)

(at the dinner table)

Spencer: " So, I have some good news…"

Ashley: " What?" (she says coldly)

Spencer: " My boss, put me in charge of an entire documentary series. I get to shoot, direct, and produce the whole thing."

Ashley: " That's great." (she says coldly once again)

(Spencer notices Ashley sadness and disinterest)

Spencer: " So… what did you do today?"

Ashley: " Nothing."

Spencer: " Well, I was thinking maybe after dinner we could go for a walk or something, we haven't done that in a while."

Ashley: " I don't want too."

(Spencer becomes irritated)

Spencer: " Well, what would you like to do? Because you can't sit in this house everyday doing nothing, being depressed."

Ashley: " Why not I paid for this house." ( Ashley gets up from the table and begins to walk away)

Spencer: " Ashley, can you just talk to me please! Can we spend more then five minutes in a room with each other and talk about what's been on both of our minds."

Ashley: " There's nothing to talk about!"

Spencer: " Yes there is Ashley, and we haven't talk to each other since."

Ashley: " Don't you have a documentary to start."

Spencer: " You don't want to talk, fine, but I'm not gonna sit in here so we can live in silence."

(Spencer gets up from the table and storms out of the house)

(Ashley finishes her wine and goes into the bedroom)

(Ashley goes to lye on the bed but is unable to relax)

(Ashley sees Spencer's film equipment set up)

(Ashley decides to let her feelings out via video camera)

(Ashley inserts a tape into the camera and presses record)

Ashley: " I'm Ashley Davies. I'm 22 years old, I'm a failed rock star, and I've experienced my second miscarriage in life. What is wrong with me? Why can I never have what I want in life? Am I selfish? Is it wrong for me to want what I want? I want to do music…for me…for my dad. I want a baby with my wife, and I want to be happy. Happiness… it's not an emotion I've associated much in my life. When everything is good, something happens that will ruin it. It's just a consist reminder that life is crap. That things happen to people for no reason at all. The question is, what do you do about it? How do you survive it? I have no idea."

(the next afternoon Spencer returns from work)

(Ashley sits on the couch with her guitar strumming)

Spencer: " Ash, we got a letter from Chelsea. She's going to be in L.A for next two week, and she wants to put together a reunion, for all of us to come down and spend time with her. We should totally go."

Ashley: " Spencer, I don't know."

Spencer: " Come on Ash, It would be nice to go back to L.A."

( Spencer goes to sit on the couch)

Spencer: " Ash… we need this, we need to get away from Settle and everything that's happened, please."

Ashley: " Ok, let's go to L.A."

Spencer: " Yes, thank you." ( giving Ashley a kiss on the check)


	4. Together Again

( Spencer and Ashley arrive in L.A the next day and drive to Chelsea's beach house address)

(Spencer and Ashley step out of the car)

Spencer: " This is beautiful, don't you think Ashley?" (she says taking out her camera and starts filming the scene around her)

Ashley: " Already with the camera?"

(Chelsea appears on the upstairs deck)

Chelsea: " You guys made it!" (yelling down to them)

Spencer: " Oh My God, Chelsea!" ( Spencer closes the camera and runs to Chelsea)

Ashley: " I'll get the bags, I guess."

(Spencer and Chelsea run into each other arms)

Chelsea: " It's so good to see you."

Spencer: " You too."

(Ashley walks in with luggage in hands)

Chelsea: " Hi Ashley!" (hugging her)

Ashley: " Hey." ( giving Chelsea a little smile)

Chelsea: " Let me take some of that, and I'll show you guys to your room." (taking some of the luggage and leading them upstairs)

Spencer: " Are we the first one's here?"

Chelsea: " Yeah."

Spencer: " How did you get this place?, it's beautiful…"

Chelsea: " Don't worry about that, we're here to have fun and reconnect."

(Chelsea shows them to the second to last room down the hallway)

Chelsea: " So, this is it. Hope you guys like it."

Spencer: " It's looks great Chelsea, thanks."

Chelsea: " So, I'll let you guys get settled, and I'll be downstairs, waiting for the rest of the gang." (Chelsea leaves goes back downstairs)

Spencer: " Look at the view of the beach Ashley." (taking out her camera and filming it)

(Ashley just drops the bags and collapses on the bed)

(Spencer stops filming and goes on the bed with Ashley)

Spencer: " We're gonna have fun while we're here, right Ash?"

(Before Ashley can respond they hear two voices outside)

Voice one: " This is insane!"

Voice two: " U got that right baby."

Ashley: " No." (unbelievable way)

Spencer: " It can't be."

(Spencer walks out on the deck from the room)

Spencer: " Oh My God, it's Glen and Madison."

(Spencer and Ashley go downstairs)

Chelsea: " Glen, Madison, you're here!"

(Chelsea hugs the both of them)

Glen: " Hey Chelsea."

Madison: " Thanks for inviting us."

Chelsea: " Of course."

Spencer: " Glen!" (she says stepping outside)

Glen: " Spencer! How's my baby sister?" ( he picks Spencer up and swings her around)

Spencer: " I'm good. Hi Madison."

Madison: " Hey." (she says coolly)

Glen: " How's my favorite sister in law?" ( acknowledging Ashley)

(Ashley smiles at him)

Madison: " I can't believe the two of you actually got married."

Ashley: " And I can't believe that they actually out of insane asylum."

Madison: " This is going to be just like the good old days."

Chelsea: " Why don't I show you guys to your room so you can get settled."

( everyone starts to go inside, when they hear another voice from the distance)

Voice: " Don't start the party without us!"

Ashley: " Aiden!" ( Ashley being happier to see Aiden then anyone else)

(Ashley goes to hug Aiden and then Kyla)

Kyla: " Hey Ashley."

Ashley: " Hey Kyla, how's New York?"

Kyla: " Amazing."

(everyone says their hi's and hugs in the sand)

Chelsea: " The gang's all here."

(that night at dinner)

Chelsea: " Everyone is here! We have so much to catch up on. Glen what have you been up to in the past five years?"

Glen: " Well, you are all looking at the professional race car driver for NASCAR, Miami."

Spencer: " I shouldn't be surprised, especially with all of those years of racing video games, it would only make sense that you would do it in real life."

Glen: " Oh… well how's this, not only am I a professional race car driver, but, I am in a committed relationship with Madison."

Ashley: " Right… basically the same girl you pounded over in high school, such an accomplishment."

Glen: " Oh, like you should be talking. You were basically all over my sister in high school."

Ashley: " How are you just reaching committed relationship status now?"

Madison: " Well, we can't all be like the married couple. I just find it so hard to believe. The next thing you know, the two of you will having kids, not that I want to know how you go about that."

(Spencer and Ashley look down uncomfortably)

Spencer: " Um… so Madison, what have you been up to?" (trying to change the subject)

Madison: " I'm model. I've done work for Vogue, Glamour, and Vanity Fair."

Ashley: " Of course you're a model." ( Ashley says in low voice)

Madison: " What's that Ashley?"

Ashley: " I said, you haven't done anything for Sports Illustrated, Glen must be so disappointed."

Chelsea: " Aiden, let's hear from you."

Aiden: " Well, living in the big apple, is not cheap, that's all I have to say, but Kyla and I are making due. I make delivers for UPS. Not as glamorous as Kyla's life, but I'm good, I'm happy. Kyla, tell them about the role you just landed."

Kyla: " Oh… it's not that big of a deal."

Aiden: " Of course it is, it's huge."

Kyla: " I don't want to talk about it right now." ( thinking about what she had to do to get the role made her sick to her stomach)

Aiden: " Why not you were so excited before…"

Kyla: " Spencer! What have you been up to?" (changing the subject)

Spencer: " Oh me… well, I've been making documentaries. My boss is finally letting me shoot and produce my own documentary."

Kyla: " Oh that's so cool, what's it about?"

Spencer: " I don't know yet."

Chelsea: " So Ashley, the rock star, we haven't heard from you. What's up with the latest album?"

Aiden: " It just came out right, a couple of weeks ago?"

Ashley: " Yeah, it did… it didn't do so well though."

Spencer: " Although some may not appreciate Ashley's artistic brilliance, we all know Ashley's amazing."

Ashley: " Oh please, there's nothing to cheer about."

Aiden: " It's only one bad record."

Ashley: " And one's enough to end an entire career."

Spencer: " And now Chelsea!( changing the subject) the famous artist, who's work is all over world."

Chelsea: " Oh Stop it."

Glen: " You're a huge success Chelsea, what's it like Paris?"

Chelsea: " Great, amazing, beautiful… but I missed home, and all of you guys."

Spencer: " To Chelsea… (rising a glass) for getting us here all together."

All: " To Chelsea!"

(Chelsea suddenly feels a little pain in stomach but ignores it)

**Bashawna: The gang is finally back together, let the secrets begins! What is going on with Chelsea? Please continue to read and find out. Thanks so much for the sweet comments. **


	5. What's Wrong

( Later that night Ashley walks into the kitchen and finds Chelsea sitting at the table)

(Ashley grabs a glass and the rest of the bottle of wine from dinner and begins to pour)

Chelsea: " Well, someone's thirsty…"

Ashley: " Oh I'm sorry, you want some?"

Chelsea: " Please have it, and I shouldn't mix alcohol with my pills."

( Chelsea realizes that she accidentally said pills)

Ashley: " Pills for what?" (taking a long sip)

Chelsea: " Small cold, that's all…I think I'm going to bed, goodnight Ashley." (Chelsea leaves)

Ashley: " Good night."

(Ashley finishes her wine and goes back upstairs to the bedroom)

Spencer: " You had to go get again glass of wine uh?"

(Ashley is silent)

Spencer: " I can smell it all over your breath Ash."

Ashley: " So what, what's the big deal?"

Spencer: " You've been drinking a lot Ashley, and I think I know why."

Ashley: " Can we just go to sleep, Please?"

Spencer: " Fine."

(the next morning the gang decide to go out and rediscover L.A)

( the walk around the city)

(Spencer takes out her camera)

Spencer: " This is Spencer Carlin, and I am revisiting the place where I lived from where I was sixteen…." (talking into the camera)

Ashley: " You brought the camera…really?" (she says irritated)

Spencer: " I have to decide what my documentary is going to be about. Plus I could be inspired at anytime, so the camera has to be with me."

Ashley: " Whatever."

Spencer: " We'll catch up with you guys in a minute."

(Spencer pulls Ashley aside)

Spencer: " Ok, I've had enough of you and your attitude Ashley. Can you just say what your so mad about instead of leashing out at me all the time."

Ashley: " I'm not leashing out at you."

Spencer: " Yes you are and it needs to stop. Ash, if your angry about the baby, can we just talk about it?"

Glen: " Are you guys coming or what?" ( Yelling back)

Ashley: " Yeah, we'll be right there.( turning back to Spencer) We're not talking about this, let's go." ( she spreads ahead)

Madison: " Aww did the married couple have to have a martial moment?"

Spencer & Ashley: " Shut up Madison."

( Back at the house)

( Kyla is sitting in the living room watching TV)

(Kyla checks the Hollywood News)

(Spencer stands and listens in the door way)

" _New up and coming Actress Kyla Woods, daughter of late rock star Raife Davies, is set to play the lead in Krimmer Simmons new movie 'The Fear', But before the movie even starts production, rumors are spreading around Hollywood that Kyla Woods slept with Krimmer for the role."_

Spencer: " Kyla that isn't true is it?" (walking in the room)

Kyla: " Of course not Spencer, it's a total lie, I would never do that." (she says nervously)(praying that they didn't find some evidence)

"_Kyla Woods although new to the world of acting is not stranger to scandal."_

Kyla: " Oh great, what does that mean?"

"_Just a few years ago, Kyla was involved is a music incident. Her voice was altered on one of her own father's songs, she later went on to lip-sync the song live when performing it with her half sister Ashley Davies. The song later went on to be her sister's biggest hit, after Kyla's voice removed the track."_

Spencer: " Unbelievable, I can't believe those reporters."

"_Speaking of the other sister, Ashley Davies released her sophomore Album, which failed in sales this month."_

Kyla: " And you know they can't just attack me, they have to attack Ashley too. The price we pay for being Raife's daughters and having famous careers."

"_We have also received word that the singer is also pregnant with her first child, with partner Spencer Carlin."_

Kyla: " WHAT! Ashley's pregnant!"

Spencer: " No, she's not." ( she says not wanting to say more until she talks to Ashley)

"_We have been unable to catch a glimpse of the star in her pregnancy, we assume she will stay out of site until after the baby is born." _

Spencer: " Can you turn that off Kyla." ( she says beginning to get sad)

Kyla: " Gladly." ( she turns if off)

Spencer: " So, tell me about the movie?" (trying to change the subject)

Kyla: " Not much to tell… still in the early stages… you know. Great script though, amazing script, I feel like I was made for the role."

(After re-hearing her pervious scandal on the news, Kyla starts to think back to how bad she felt about doing what she did with her father's song)

( Her present scandal makes her feel much worst and disgusted with herself)

Kyla: " Spencer… can I tell you something?"

Spencer: " Of course."

Kyla: " You have to promise, that your not going to tell Ashley, Chelsea, Madison, Glen, and especially not Aiden."

Spencer: " Kyla, is it that bad, that you can't tell anyone?"

Kyla: " Please Spencer promise, I have to tell someone who not going to hate me."

Spencer: " Why would we hate you?"

Kyla: " Because it's bad, really bad, worst then my dad's song thing."

Spencer: " I don't know Kyla…"

Kyla: " Spencer please, I will tell everyone later, just not now, but I have to tell someone before I explode."

Spencer: " Ok, you can tell me."

Kyla: " And you swear your not gonna tell?"

Spencer: "I promise."

Kyla: " Ok… what they said on the news was true… I did sleep with that guy for the role."

Spencer: " You what! Kyla, how could you?"

Kyla: " You don't understand Spencer. Living in New York is hard. And I'm trying to be a actress, and I know I can do it, but it's like no one's giving me the change, and Aiden is barely bringing in money, and I had to do something."

Spencer: " Kyla, I'm sure there's a better way then that."

Kyla: " Oh God, you think I'm disgusting person now, don't you?"

Spencer: " No I don't, I'm not judging you Kyla, but what are you going to do?"

Kyla: " I think I'm going to have to quit the movie, the stress of this all to much, but it's such good money Spencer."

Spencer: " So, you have to ask yourself, how much is your pride worth?"

(Later that night before dinner)

(the gang is hanging out in kitchen)

(Ashley with her wine, Spencer with her camera, Glen and Madison are making out, while Aiden and Kyla help Chelsea finish the food)

Aiden: " This food looks so good."

Kyla: " You can say that again."

Chelsea: " I'm going to start bringing some of this food to table."

(Chelsea begins to take the salad to the table and suddenly collapses in pain)

Chelsea: " Oh God, not now, please." (holding her stomach)

Kyla: " Chelsea!"

Glen: " Help me get her up." (going over to help Chelsea)

Chelsea: " No, let me lay here."

Aiden: " I'll go get a pillow." (bringing in a pillow from the living room to support Chelsea's head)

Spencer: " Chelsea are you ok?"

Madison: " Should I call 911."

Chelsea: " Can everybody please calm down, just relax and let me lay here for a second. It's starting to go away."

Glen: " Ok, what is it?"

(Chelsea is soon off the floor and in the living room)

Chelsea: " I guess I have some explaining to do…"

Spencer: " Yes, explain please." ( unknowingly still having the camera on)

Ashley: " Ok, first can you cut the camera off, the last thing Chelsea needs is for this to be on some documentary."

Spencer: " Oh sorry, I forgot it was on."

Chelsea: " No, it's ok. Leave it on, it might be good to document this. This could be the last thing people see form Chelsea Lewis."

Kyla: " Ok, now your scaring me, talk."

Chelsea: " It stared out in Paris, just a few stomach pains, I didn't think anything of it. It got worst to the point where I had to go to the doctors. I've been to a lot of doctors and they can't seem to find anything wrong with me. This left unchecked for too long, can become deadly. So I came back to L.A to see theses doctors, and one suggested some medication, which clearly isn't working. I go in for another round of test in few weeks. I'm afraid that if they don't find anything, that it's going to be the end of me. (Chelsea begins to cry) That's why I invited you guys out here, I guess as one last chance to see me incase I don't make it."

(everyone goes over to console Chelsea expect Spencer who continues to film)

Chelsea: " I'm twenty four years old, and my life is about to come to an end. I think back to what I've accomplished in my life, and with everything that's happening now, thank God I'm painter, at least people will have something to remember me by."

Kyla: " Hey, come on, stop talking like that. I'm sure the doctors will find a way to save you."

Glen: " We can drive you down there now if you want."

Chelsea: " No, I'll keep my appointment. I just really wanted to see you guys, hang out like we use too."

(Chelsea looks at all of her friends)

Chelsea: " God, look at all of us. Everybody's teary eyed. I don't want this, I want to have fun. Come on let's eat, pour some wine, and forget all of this serious talk. I'm not dead yet."

Madison: " Well, you did trash the salad, but we've got plenty of food, so I'll go set the table, and pour lots of wine."

**Bashawna: Secrets are exposed! What exactly is wrong with Chelsea? Will she live? What is Kyla going to do? How will Aiden handle it? And how much longer can Spashley keep hurt each other? Please keep reading and find out! Extra speical thanks to drummergirl244, your comment was so sweet, glad I could brighten your day. And speical thanks to LoveAsh87, love when you comment. thanks for reading. **


	6. Just Talk To Me

(the next afternoon, Ashley once again tries to come up with a song)

(Ashley sits outside on the porch with a glass of wine and her writing notebook)

(Spencer goes out on the porch with her camera in hand)

Spencer: " Ashley…" ( she says in a very kid way)

(Ashley sees that Spencer has the camera)

Ashley: " Oh God, can please get the camera out of my face?"

Spencer: " Come on, I need a subject for my documentary, maybe it will be a day in the life of Ashley Davies, the rock star."

Ashley: " Like yesterday wasn't enough for your documentary. Spencer, I'm trying to write here, can you take your stupid camera somewhere?"

Spencer: " Oh here we go again, why do you have to act like this? Towards, me, only me."

Ashley: " Because your annoying me."

Spencer: " When can we just talk, when are you going to be ready to talk about this?"

Ashley: " There you go with this again, talk about what?"

Spencer: " You know what Ashley! I'm sick of you and your mood swings, and you shutting me out. We have a problem, just talk to me."

Ashley: " You know what, we do have a problem. You jumping down my throat everyday, when all I'm trying to do is write music, to save my career and I would love to do it without having to deal with you and your stupid camera."

Spencer: " Your trying to save your career, that's what this about?"

Ashley: " Yes!"

Spencer: " You wanna know what I think the problem is?… your jealous of my success."

Ashley: " I'm jealous?"

Spencer: " Yes, your jealous, I'm sorry that your album failed, and I'm sorry that my career is going way better then your right now, but I won't apologize for it. I've worked hard for this and all I would like is for my wife to be happy and supportive of me, is that too much to ask Ashley?"

Ashley: " Yes, you know what, it is too much to ask, because I'm not happy for you Spencer, I'm not!"

(Spencer is silent for a moment)

(by then the rest of the gang is standing in the doorway)

Spencer: " So there it is then?"

Ashley: " Yeah I guess it is."

(Spencer walks away)

Chelsea: "I'm going to go see if Spencer ok."

Glen: " You should hurry Chelsea, I think Spencer's getting in her car."

Chelsea: " Spencer wait up." ( running after Spencer)

Glen: " Real nice Ashley, what's going on with you and my sister?" (going into protective bother mood)

Ashley: " Non of your business."

Glen: " Watch it sister in law."

Ashley: " Or What?"

( Ashley takes her wine and walks out on the beach)

Aiden: " I got her Glen, don't worry." (running after Ashley)

Madison: " And I thought my life had drama."

Kyla: " Dido."

(Spencer drives up to a ridge and finally stops the car)

(Spencer and Chelsea have been silent the entire ride)

Chelsea: " Nice place. Now, are you ok?"

(Spencer begins to cry)

Spencer: " We're not happy Chelsea, Ashley and I haven't been happy for while."

Chelsea: " What happened… when did things start to…?"

Spencer: " After we lost the baby."

Chelsea: " Wait what!"

Spencer: " Ashley and I were trying to have a baby, and we were successful, and then she lost it."

Chelsea: " I know exactly how that feels. I keep wondering what my life would have been like had I had the baby, and Clay was still alive, I think about it everyday."

Spencer: " Ashley is closing herself off to me, I can tell. I just need her to talk to me about it, it's not like I don't know how she feels."

Chelsea: " Well, everybody grieves differently. After I lost the baby, I didn't want to talk to anyone either."

Spencer: " I get all of that Chelsea, but still I'm her partner, if she won't talk to me, who will she talk too? Plus if she doesn't talk to me soon… I'm not sure how much more longer we going to last."

(Meanwhile on the beach Aiden talks to Ashley)

Aiden: " Hey, mind if I take a seat?"

(Ashley is silent)

Aiden: " So, what doing on with you and Spencer? Are you really jealous of her success?"

(Ashley is still silent)

Aiden: " Or are you just mad about the album? come on Ash, talk to me."

Ashley: " I had another miscarriage." ( feeling like she could tell Aiden based on what they've been though)

Aiden: " You were pregnant?"

Ashley: " obviously not anymore."

Aiden: " Oh Ashley, I'm so sorry."

Ashley: " It's like, what's wrong with me Aiden, why can't I just produce a child, is it really too much to ask?"

Aiden: " I wish I had an answer for you Ash, I really do. But you know Spencer's going though the same thing right?"

Ashley: " I can't talk to her Aiden, I just can't talk to anyone. I'm like a boarder line alcoholic because I can't talk about it." (taking a long sip)

Aiden: " I know how hard this is for you Ash, but you can't shut Spencer out."

Ashley: " I just want to run Aiden, I just want to run and…"

Aiden: " And hide, and lock yourself away, and just not deal with the world. I know Ash. I know what it's like to feel that way. Plus I know you, and I know that that's how you operate. It's not like it was before, with us… your not fifteen anymore Ashley. You have a partner, who cares about you, and she needs you just as much as you need her to get though this."

Ashley: " Who are you seriously… what was all that, where did that come from? because the Aiden I knew, would not have the brain capacity to say something that deep. You've been spending too much time with Kyla." (finally smiling)

Aiden: " What a difference five years makes uh? "

Ashley: " Let's finish this conversation inside, it's getting kind of cold out here."

( Ashley and Aiden continue their conversation in Ashley's bed room)

Ashley: " Ok, we've been going on and on about me… what about you and Kyla?"

Aiden: " Kyla and I are good. Things are a little hard right now, with money and stuff , but when I think back on it, there's no one else I would rather be going though this with then her."

Ashley: " Aiden Dennison, are you in love with Kyla Woods?"

Aiden: " Yeah, I think I am. I know Kyla and I were on and off during high school, and I'm not the best finical provider right now, but I want to be better, and Kyla makes me want to be better."

Ashley: " Although I'll never know what you see in my less attractive sister, it's your life, and I'm happy for you."

(Spencer returns and goes to the bedroom)

(Spencer hears Ashley talking to Aiden and decides to listen at the door)

Aiden: " Gee thanks… do you think you and Spencer will be ok?"

Ashley: " I hope so."

Aiden: "I know this is a stupid question but…do you ever wonder what it would have been like if you and I were still together, even now."

(Ashley is silent)

Aiden: " It doesn't cross your mind at all does it?" (laughing)

Ashley: " No, it does Aiden. You were the only guy that I ever loved."

Aiden: " Kiss me Ash."

(Spencer hears the silence of the kiss)

(Ashley and Aiden suddenly start laughing realizing that they have no romantic feelings for each other once so ever anymore)

Aiden: " That was bad."

(Spencer comes up)

Spencer: " Seriously Ashley! I can't believe you."

Ashley: " Spencer wait." ( struggling to get up)

Aiden: " Spencer hold on."

(Ashley stops Spencer at the stairs)

(the rest of the gang is at the bottom of the stairs listening to the fight)

Ashley: " Will you wait a second." (grabbing her by the arm)

Spencer: " What the hell Ashley! I'm your partner, I'm your wife, and the only person you ever talk to about anything is him, and I'm sick of it. Now your in our bedroom kissing him?"

Aiden: " Spencer it's not what you think."

Spencer: " I'm not talking to you Aiden. Why Ashley, why?"

Ashley: " It was just a kiss, it's nothing, you know I'm in love with you and only you Spencer."

Spencer: " Then why?"

Ashley: " Because I'm stupid Spencer, I messed up right now ok, and I do stupid things when I'm messed up."

Spencer: " And you don't think I'm not messed up right now too. Get away from me." ( pushing her off)

Ashley: " Spencer will you stop it." (trying to grab her)

Spencer: " Why should I, you don't." ( not estimating how close to the stairs she was)

Ashley: " Spencer!"

(Spencer falls down the stairs)

(Ashley runs to Spencer's side)

Aiden: " Ash, is she ok?"

Ashley: " I don't know, Spencer wake up."

Madison: " I'll call 911."

**Bashawna: Now Spashley's feeling are out in the open, the damage has been done, is it too late to fix it? Please keep reading and find out!**


	7. Healing Hearts

( Spencer is rushed to the hospital)

(Spencer awakes up to see Ashley at her side)

Spencer: " Now I'm the one in the hospital." ( laughing a little)

Ashley: " Spencer are you ok?"

Spencer: " I think so."

Paula: " She's going to be just fine. I talked to your doctor, and he said you have a little concision, but you'll be fine."

Spencer: " Thanks mom."

Ashley: " Thanks Paula."

Paula: " Your welcome, Ashley make sure she gets plenty of rest."

Ashley: " I will."

(Spencer is released and they go back to the house)

(Kyla is sitting on the back porch when Aiden comes)

Aiden: " Here you are, what are you doing hiding back here?"

Kyla: " Thinking… things are so intense around here."

Aiden: " Yeah, Kyla I know you heard what was said in the hallway, about me and Ashley, but it meant nothing, and…"

Kyla: " I know Aiden, you and Ashley will always be close. But I know you love me."

Aiden: " I do… And I've been thinking, maybe we should take our relationship to the next level."

Kyla: " And what next level would that be Aiden?"

Aiden: " Maybe we can move in together."

Kyla: ' Oh come on Aiden, if Spencer and Ashley can't even make it work, what makes you think we have a change?"

Aiden: " Because we're not Spencer and Ashley, and I think that we can move forward in our relationship."

Kyla: " Aiden, it's over ok."

Aiden: " What why?"

Kyla: " Because I slept with someone else."

Aiden: " You what!"

Kyla: " For the big movie that I got, which I'm going to turn down. Look at what I did for money Aiden, can you even say you still want to be with me?"

Aiden: " I do because I love you Kyla and I think we've all done worst things. I want us to work Kyla, I really do."

Kyla: " I would like that too."

(they kiss)

(in Spencer and Ashley's bedroom)

Ashley: " Are you comfy enough?"

Spencer: " For the tenth time yes."

Ashley: " Spencer I'm so sorry, I feel like this is all my fault."

Spencer: " It's no one's fault, this was a freak accident."

Ashley: " I think I'm ready to talk."

Spencer: " I'm ready to listen."

Ashley: " When I first got pregnant at fifteen, I wanted the baby so I wouldn't be alone. So someone would always be there to love me no matter what. Then you came alone, and you love me for me, and I know that you're always going to be there. I realized that I wanted a baby, with you because I felt like we could love that baby, better then anyone else. That that baby would be the next declaration of our love. Ever since I lost it… I feel like I can't do anything right, my music, nothing.( Ashley begins to cry) I don't want to push you away, I don't mean too, but I don't know what to do. I feel broken Spencer. I am broken, and I don't know how to put myself back together."

(Spencer takes Ashley in her arms)

Spencer: " You lean on me, so I can help put you together, you don't have to do it yourself. Your not broken Ashley, if this is you broken, then your beautifully broken." ( kissing her on the lips)

**Bashawna: Finally Spashley has made up! But what does this mean for the rest of the gang? What about Chelsea? Keep reading and find out!**


	8. Just Keeps Getting Better

( The next morning, everyone is in the kitchen)

( Glen comes down the stairs and into the kitchen)

Glen: " Guess what everybody! My representative told the local track that I'm in L.A and they want me to come down and race."

Madison: " Look at my baby, being asked for guest appearances. My man is blowing up." ( putting her arms around him)

Spencer: " Good job bro."

Glen: " Thanks, so you guys want to go?"

Aiden: " That could be cool."

Chelsea: " Sound great."

(after breakfast the gang heads down to the track)

Glen: " Before the race starts, we get to do a few practice runs. Aiden you want race one of these babies?" (taping the top of his race car)

Aiden: " What are you kidding me? let's do it."

(they go over the safety precautions, and the show Aiden to a car)

(they do a three laps)

Glen: " Not bad Aiden. Almost as good as me."

Aiden: " Whatever man, it was fun."

Glen: " No seriously, your not bad, you were like a pro out there. Would you ever want to do this professionally?"

Aiden: " Anything would be better then what I'm going."

Glen: " I'll talk to my representative after the race."

Aiden: " Cool, thanks man. Good luck with the race."

Glen: " Luck has nothing to do with it. May the fastest win."

(the race soon concludes)

Announcer: " And finally coming in first place with a score of 4:28, racer 52 Glen Carlin."

Madison: " Yeah baby!" ( yelling form the sidelines)

Spencer: " Alright Glen!"

(later that afternoon Chelsea finally has her doctor appointment)

(Chelsea ask Spencer to come with her for support)

Doctor Tom: " Well Miss Lewis, I've been looking over all of your records and the timeline in between your attacks, you've come to me just in time. Had this been left anymore untreated, you might have ended up with a rapture in your stomach. Since non of your pervious mediation has worked, I'm going to recommend this mediation that isn't necessarily known to treat your symptoms, but based on it's foundation, can help protect your stomach. I'll prescribe this to you, and in two weeks I want you to come back and see me."

Chelsea: " And if this doesn't work, then what? How long will I have to live?"

Doctor Tim: " What do you mean how long? Miss. Lewis this isn't life threatening, your not going to die."

Chelsea: " That's not what all my other doctor said?"

Doctor Tim: " I'll look over your record again, but from what I can tell, you may be in pain for a while, but you are not going to die."

Chelsea: " Please don't try lift my spirits, I've braced myself for the end, so please just give it to me straight."

Doctor Tim: " If it were life threatening, I would tell you, but it's not. Miss Lewis, based on what I can tell, your going to live a long happy life."

Chelsea: " I'm going to live?"

Doctor Tim: " Yes."

Chelsea: " Oh My God Spencer, I'm going to live! I'm going to live."

( hugging Spencer tightly)

**Bashawna: Things are finally looking up for the gang, but there are still things that need to be done. Almost the end, please keep reading and found out. **


	9. Though It

( later that afternoon)

(Ashley is finally able to write a song that expresses her feelings)

_[Chorus:]_  
>I'm beautifully broken and I don't mind if you know it<br>I'm beautifully broken and I don't care if I show it

(All credit to Ashlee Simpson)

(Spencer walks behind Ashley and puts her arms around her)

Spencer: " How are you?"

Ashley: " Good, Great actually. I wrote a song this afternoon."

Spencer: " What!" ( she says excitedly)

Ashley: " Yup, and it was all because of you. You called my beautifully broken, and I have been broken, but I'm finally ready to feel it, and more importantly, I'm ready to tell that to the world. Thank you so much Spencer for not giving up on me."

Spencer: " I could never give up on you Ash, I love you."

Ashley: " I love you too." ( kissing her on the lips)

Spencer: " You know… there's always adoption…"

(meanwhile in the kitchen)

Aiden: " Are you going to be ready to go back to New York?"

Kyla: " Yeah, I think so."

Aiden: " What are you going to do about acting?"

Kyla: " Get jobs the right and respectable way. I'll wait until the scandal blows over, I don't know what I was thinking."

(Glen walks in)

Glen: " Aiden, that was my rep on the phone, and when you get back to the city, he wants you to do down to the track, where you'll met his guy, and if they like you, they put you on a team down there."

Aiden: " Are you serious?, Oh man, thanks Glen!" ( giving him a guy hug)

(the gang prepares to leave that night)

(numerous hugs)

Glen: " Chelsea please take care in Paris with your mystery diagnosis thing."

Chelsea: " Gee, thanks Glen. You take care too." (she says laughing)

Ashley: " So back to the world of acting for you Kyla?"

Kyla: " Yes, you and music?"

Ashley: " Yes, I think it's about time the daughter's of Raife Davies take over the world."

Kyla: " I couldn't agree more."

Aiden: " Are you going to keep Ashley together?"

Spencer: " Only if you promise to keep Kyla together."

Aiden: " I think we'll keep each other together this time."

Madison: " Way too many personal good bye, so I say good bye one, good bye all, and look for me on the cover of In Style magazine."

Spencer: " Now that's a good bye."

Chelsea: " We all have to do a better job of keep in touch."

Glen: " Defiantly,"

( Back in Seattle Ashley records and releases Beautifully Broken the name of her third Album and lead single, which both go to number one)

(A few weeks later Ashley has a show case with a full house)

Ashley: " Hey everyone, I just want to thank everyone for coming out tonight and supporting the album. I know it's been a long time coming especially since the failure of my last album. Before I start the show, I want to talk about that for a minute. Why it took me so long to get here, to this place with good music. I was pregnant, and then I had a miscarriage. Unfortunately that wasn't my first miscarriage. I started re-living the pain of my first along with pain of my present miscarriage, and it almost crippled me. The pain made me push away my partner, and lock away my emotions. Life tries to break us down, I was convinced that I was broken… I am still broken. But thanks to partner, I'm finally ready to say that I am broken and it's ok. That's why I wrote this song, for the people that feel broken. They need to know it's ok to be broken and to let people know that. I hope you guys enjoy the song, this is Beautifully Broken."

Spencer: " Yeah Ashley!" ( cheering from the sidelines)

It seems like yesterday that my world fell from the sky  
>It seems like yesterday I didn't know how hard I could cry<br>It feels like tomorrow I may not get by  
>But I will try<br>I will try wipe the tears from my eyes

_[Chorus:]_  
>I'm beautifully broken and I don't mind if you know it<br>I'm beautifully broken and I don't care if I show it

Every day is a new day I'm reminded of my past  
>Every time there's another storm I know that it wont last<br>Every moment I'm filled with hope  
>cause i get another chance<br>But I will try I will try  
>Got nothing left to hide<p>

_[Chorus]_

Without the highs and the lows  
>Where will we go?<br>Where will we go?

_[Chorus]_

I am beautifully broken, I am beautifully broken  
>I am beautifully broken and I don't care if I show it<br>_[Repeats til end, and fades out]_

( All credit to Ashlee Simpson)

(later back at their house)

(Spencer puts the finishing touches on her Documentary titled Life: Getting Though It)

(Spencer stares into the camera)

Spencer: " My name is Spencer Carlin, and my documentary is about life and how we need each other to get though it. I'm only twenty two years old, and I've been though a lot in my life. I discovered I was gay at sixteen. I lost my adoptive brother to gang violence two years later. Got married, lost a baby with my partner, and discovered that one of my oldest friends had something that she though was life threatening and was willing to embrace death. Looking back on my teen years, I thought I needed my friends more then ever. Five years later, my friend invites everyone to back to our home town for what she thought was her final months of life. Each of my friends was going though something or other and I realized we need each other just as much now as we did then. The way I see it, the only we get though life is by the support of our friends and family. Without them, I don't think I would have gotten though everything that I've lived though. So I guess my message is, embrace your friends and family or else… you won't get though it."

(Spencer's voice serves as a voice over while all of her footage from the trip plays on the documentary)

**Bashawna: So, that's the end! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I hope you like the song choice, listen to it, and inagine it's Ashley's voice. lol. Thank you guys so much for all of your sweet comments. **


End file.
